


Warmth

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Planet of the ApesCharacters: Blue Eyes, Ash, Maurice, others mentionedRelationship: Blue eyes/readerRequest: I have a strange request for planet of the apes, if you are willing to write for it? It’s a x blue eyes wheres shes human but apart of the village and her and blueeyes are really close





	Warmth

You had been with Maurice since you were a young child. He had found you, wondering through the woods scared, injured, sick and lost.   
You spoke, but not well. At first he thought you were mute and tried to speak to you in sign language, but you stared at him blankly. He had asked you ‘where’s family’, and that’s when he knew he would take you in. you told him you didn’t have one. You didn’t even know what that was. You said the men in white coats tested things on you, told you to keep quite or they would hurt you.   
He had scooped you up in his arms, told you he would keep you safe, and took you back to the village.   
He didn’t take you to Caesar first, only because he was with Koba and, even though you and Koba might have matching experiences, he didn’t was to risk Koba scaring you.   
So he took you to Cornelia. She had been up in the treehouse with Blue eyes and Ash, who were about the same age as you. Maurice also thought that perhaps having someone as young and small as you might help you settle a little.   
Cornelia had hooted in concern when he brought you in, not from what you were but how you looked. She fused over you, cleaning up some of your cuts and scraped from your escape before talking with Maurice. Blue Eyes and Ash had been very interested in you indeed. You were tiny, fragile. They of course know of human, but you were nothing like what they had heard. So you couldn’t be one of the human. Cautiously, they both stepped close and close, until they sat with you. Their speaking capabilities were better than those of their parents, only because they were learning to speak from birth now.   
Cornelia agreed with Maurice about you, and how they would keep you here, safe.   
She called Caesar up, and introduced you to him. Then Rocket. Everyone was concerned about how Koba might react to a human so they all stayed in the room when Koba was brought up. He took one look at you and snarled. But then noticed something on your wrist. Years of studying and listening to humans meant that he knew it was a tattoo, but you were too young. He grabbed your arm and pulled it out to show the number “132” tattooed on your wrist. Like he had seen on many monkeys and apes to mark them when he had been in the facility.   
he told Caesar this wasn’t a good idea, that you would grow up to be like them. But Caesar had said you would be brought up like an ape. You wouldn’t know that sort of life.   
Of course, growing up you knew you were human and different. There were many who still had slight reservations about you, but they couldn’t deny you had grown to be very kind and caring.  
you lived with Maurice, who had become a father to you, teaching you and helping you.   
Ash and Blue Eyes had taken to you from the very beginning, and that grew into a friendship. The three of you were known to get up to mischief whenever you could. But it got harder when you realised that Caesar, Maurice and Rocket were close as well, and there was no playing them off each other. With Blue Eyes being Caesars son, it also came with a little more protection.   
but, you were happy. Maurice had said he could have never predicted how well you would thrive in the ape village. Even Koba was kind to you. Some days he was a little more nastier than normal and you were the one to bare the brunt, but for the most part, he might have even cared for you. He certainly took a more protective stance over you when Maurice told him the sort of abuse you had endured during the experiments.   
Maurice and Rocket had been the ones to get you human things that you might need from the city. Clothes and such as well as anything they thought you might need.   
As you grew older, you would travel to the city that was now deserted apart from a little cluster of people in the centre. At first, all the apes have been fearful, both for your safety and if you would come back. But you returned with Ash, Blue Eyes and Luca (who was tasked with protecting you all). You had a bag filled with items that you had found. Package food, clothes, blankets and other thing. From then on, you would go to the city once a month to look for your own supplies. You never went near the humans, and only Maurice, Blue Eyes and Caesar knew why. They scared the hell out of you. 

You, Blue Eyes and Ash sat at the river. Well, you sat while the two of them fished with the spears.   
They would bicker, comparing fish sizes and you would play mediator between the two, laughing the entire time. While you could communicate in sign language perfectly, you preferred to speak while they would move between the two depending on the subject. For example, while Ash made fun off Blue Eyes for missing a target, he would holler and hoot with laughter while signing what an idiot Blue Eyes was.   
You giggled, pulling your blanket up a little, a cold wind sweeping off the water and into the forest.   
the boys came back from the river, sitting either side of you as they counted their catch, but you felt yourself leaning more towards Blue Eyes than Ash.   
Even though you were close friends with Ash, you and Blue Eyes had an unmistakeable bond between you both. Plus he was warmer.   
a hoot interrupted your silences as Ash turned and looked back towards the village with a sigh and turning back to you and signing.  
“I have to go back. Helping father with meat.” He rolled his eyes, making it clear he didn’t want to.   
“that’s okay, I think we’re going to try find out what up towards the end of the river.” You smiled, know how Ash didn’t really like having to walk far for little reward.   
Ash hooted a goodbye before leaving, taking both his and Blue Eyes catches back with him. You packed away your blanket in your rucksack you carried around with you. It was a habit of yours. You always had a set of dry clothes, a water bottle, a blanket and a few bits and pieces.   
Blue Eyes stood and waited for you, smiling when you jumped up. Even when he slouched over slightly, he was still taller than you. If he ran in his hands and feet, you were taller than him but that was rare.   
The two of you walked about three miles, following the river for the best part of 2 hours. It was nice, until the heavens opened. In the space of about 20 minutes, it went from being a fair day to pouring down. The two of you ran for cover at a cliff nearby that had caves in the bottom. You knew they were there because you and Blue Eyes had found them before.   
Ducking inside, you let out an exasperated sigh.   
“Looks like we’ll be stuck here till this clears off, Blue.” You said as you looked up at the sky which had went from a greyish white to dark grey mixed with black in some areas. You often called Blue Eyes Blue. The sign for blue eyes was a quick but pronouncing it was different. But he liked it becuase it made him feel special to you.   
the sky lite up as lightning strikes in the distances followed by a loud boom which made you jump and back away from the entrance. It was getting late, and the sun would set in an hour or so, leaving you in complete darkness.   
Luckily, Blue found dry wood at the back of the cave and you had a lighter on you, so you were able to make a fire.   
But no matter how close you sat to it, you never seemed to fully warm up.   
As the sun set, it only got colder and colder. You had taken off your clothes, leaving you only in underwear and the blanket you had. It was only slightly damp, after all. You ended up sitting against the wall with the blanket pulled up to your neck, shivering.   
“Change?” Blue suggested, his eyes darting to the bag you carried.   
“Those clothes are soaked too.” You shook your head, wondering if you could somehow water proof the bag to stop this happening again.   
Blue was almost completely dry now, and he had the added warmth of his fur. One thing that always worried him was how fragile you could be. Maurice had warned him about how easy it might be for you to break a bone or break your skin. He tried his best to protect you as much as he could.   
“Will you get sick?” Blue moved closer to you, worried beyond belief. If you got sick, and they couldn’t treat you, you might have to go back to the humans. And no one wanted that.   
“I don’t know.” You shrugged, your teeth chattering together.   
Blue looked out into the night. It would only get colder. While it was still raining, it wasn’t nearly as bad as earlier. He wondered about trying to get you back to the village but leaving the fire would be a bad idea.   
Moving closer to you, he sat right beside you. You immediately felt the warmth of his skin against your arm, making you cuddle into his side. Blue was quick to move his arm around you and you were pulled against him. You reached out your hand, you let your fingers brush the fur on his side, enjoying the warmth and companionship he always offered. Blue moved his free hand to cover your own, feeling how cold your hands were in comparison to his own.   
You moved the blanket over his own lap as you scooted as close as you could, the material dropping away from your neck, but you didn’t mind nor care.   
“Thank you.” You whispered to him, your eyes heavy. The warmth was slowly but surely heating you up and you were beginning to get tired. It had been a long day and your body was sore.   
With in seconds, you had drifted off.   
\---------------time skip---------------  
When you woke, the sun was rising over the hills. You could see that the storm from the night before had all but gone. The fire had went out during the night but you could see from where you were that both sets of your both sets of your clothes were dry which gave you a burst of relief.   
At some point in the night, Blue had fallen asleep with you leaning on his chest. His arms were hooked around you protectively and his chin was resting on top of your head.   
In the distance, you heard a familiar hooting.   
“Blue.” You move a little, your voice cracking from not being used. “Blue?”   
He stirred on your second call, lifting his head. You looked up at him only to see he was now resting the back of his head against the wall and had fallen back asleep.   
“Blue?” you couldn’t, giving him a playful push as you sat up.   
This time, his eyes opened and blinked. He never was one of the first ones awake.   
“I think they’re looking for us.” You nod to the opening of the cave and then heard another hoot.   
Blue moved the blanket off him and got to his feet. He walked to the mouth of the cave then then let out a few loud hoots. It was a quick way of telling them you were both okay and heading back. Because of the storm last night, any hoots would have been muffled and not heard.   
You got to your feet, leaving the blanket on the floor as you gather your clothes and put on the spares from yesterday.   
You didn’t notice Blue glance back at you, making sure you were okay.   
“How did you sleep?” You asked, curiously. Blue didn’t use blankets because he didn’t need them at night. The huts that were built were normally warm with small fires. Young babies sleep in with their parents for a few years to get their warmth but then they get their own little hut right beside their parents. Blues was just under the large tree, which he preferred. And it was closer to you since yours was only a hut away.   
“Well.” Blue answered, but the way he moved his neck suggested he was suffering a little.   
“Do you think ive convinced you to sleep with covers?” you giggle, dropping to your knees so you could pack your bag.   
“maybe.” He chuckled, knowing that you slept with a whole load of blankets over you. There were a few times he came to walk you and you had already left but he couldn’t tell from the massive pile.   
The two of you set off back towards the village. You were sniffing slightly, but nothing too bad.   
\---------time skip -----------  
When you both got back, everyone fussed over you. Cornelia held Blue eyes in her arms, scolding him for not coming back. Maurice made sure you were okay and not hurt.   
Even Koba popped his head in to make sure you were both fine.   
After the excitement of your return died down, the village fell back into its normal routine for the day. You helped Maurice with the children and speaking while Blue, Ash and Caesar went out with the others to hunt.   
Towards the end of the day, you called to Maurice that you were going to quickly go into the city for an hour. He wasn’t thrilled that you would be going alone after what happened last night, but you assured him you would be back within the hour.   
you knew the way like the back of your hand and went straight to a store which use to sell furnishings. You had gotten all your pillows and blankets from there. You quickly found a nice, deep blue blanket. It was soft to the touch and you quickly grabbed it and put it in your back before returning to the village.   
You were back before the hunting party, which was certainly a bonus. If Ash and Blue came back and found out you had gone to the city, they probably would have come to find you.   
but you were first back.   
You went to your hut with the new blanket, knowing that Blue would probably come see you after anyway. He liked to brag about his hunt without Ash since Ash liked to point out every time he over exaggerated stuff.   
Sur enough, as soon as you heard Spears hoots, Blue was coming into your hut. You laughed to yourself, amused that your own prophecy came true.   
While the rest ate in the communal area, you and Blue stayed inside. Maurice had said he wanted you to stay warm tonight and send food across to you. He even made sure it was your favourite.  
With the stone plates placed to the side, you decided to give Blue his gift. The two of you sat in the centre of the room round the small fire pit.   
You pulled your bag closer and pulled out the blanket.   
“A thank you, for last night.” You smile as you gave it to Blue. He smiled a little but then it dropped. “What?”   
“Doesn’t smell like you.” Blue frowned a little, as if confused.   
“Well, no. I went to the city to get it.” You couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed he didn’t like it. Until an idea dawned in your mind. “I could keep it for a bit. Or you could take one of mine?”   
You nodded to your bed, which was always messy with quilts, pillows and covers. The sight made Blue chuckle fondly.   
You got to your feet, going over to your bed and grabbing a quilt.   
“What about this one?” You asked, holding it out as Blue followed and shook his head.   
“too heavy.” He signed.   
“This one?” You grabbed a small blanket you normally used just for your feet and legs.   
“small.” He signed.   
“You’re impossible.” You roll your eyes and grab a blanket, throwing it over him. He hooted in laugher and you new he was just doing it to wind you up. He pulled the blanket off his head.   
“ill keep this one.” He holds it up in his left hand while signing with his right.   
“actually, ive decided I don’t want to give you one.” You grab the blanket and pull it away from him.   
there was a brief moment where the two of you looked at each other. That playful spark in your eyes was one Blue would never get tired of seeing before he dove at you.   
you fell back on to your bed as you tried to hold the blanket up over your head and as far away from Blue as possible. But you were laughing too hard and he was easily able to grab it out of your hand.   
Blue Eyes adored your laugher. In fact, he adored every part of you. It was easy to see that.   
You sat up, your laugher dissolving as you calmed yourself down.   
“Fine. But I want something of yours.” You pointed at him.   
“I thought it was a gift.” he signs, the smirk on his face telling you he was challenging you.   
“No, that one was a gift.” You pointed to the blue one on the floor. “But you didn’t want it because it didn’t smell like me.”   
“Don’t have anything.” He signed with a shrug that reeked of smugness and you knew he was lying. “apart from warmth.”   
“Well, I’ll take that.” You raise an eye brow at him as he looked at you in surprise. He drops his gaze, a soft smile playing on his lips.   
Moving over so you were in front of him, he looked back to you.  
“So we keep each other warm?” He asks, his voice low and gruff as his eyes met your own.   
All you could do was nod. Blue ducked his head, his lips touching against yours. The second they touched, your body felt like it was on fire. Kissing was such an intimate gesture in the village. It was a sign of trust and complete devotion. It was rare to see anyone kiss because of these reasons. Pressing your forehead against another’s was certain a way of showing love and caring for another, but this was a lot more intimate.   
you reach a trembling hand to rest on the back of his neck, feeling the fur as well as the heat coming from his skin. You felt him wrap his arms around you and you were pulled closer to him just before you pull back for a breath.   
there were so many questions racing through your mind right now. What would the others think if they ever found out? What would happen to you and to Blue Eyes? Would it be accepted?   
But those thoughts were lost when you opened your eyes to meet his own deep pools of blue.   
It was in that moment you knew that you didn’t care.   
“It’s a little cold in here. Could you stay for a bit?” You ask, your voice just above a whisper.   
Blue nodded but seemed to take your words a little more literally.   
He moved away from you to put another few bits of wood into the fire pit before returning to you. He pulled all the covers back so you could slip inside before he joined you.   
You instantly cuddled into his chest, the warmth engulfing you and everything was perfect.


End file.
